The Hat
by KJman456
Summary: When a Boo steals Luigi's hat from him, Luigi gives chase. As he does, he remembers how he got that hat. Oneshot


"Get back here, you... you... you, you ghost!"

Luigi chased the Boo down the hallway of his mansion. The Boo turned a sharp right, going into another hallway. Luigi tried to skid to a stop to change directions, but, for some reason, he slipped and tumbled into the wall at the end of the hall. A loud _CRASH!_ was made, shaking the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The Boo peaked its eyes from the wall corner to see a dazed and dizzy Luigi walk away from the hole he made.

"Oh..." Luigi groaned, "Mama mia..." Luigi shook his head clean of the dizziness. When he stopped, his eyes fell on the Boo, "Hey!" The ghost's eyes widened in shock, and it flew back down the hallway. Luigi gave chase.

Now, normally, when Luigi laid eyes on a Boo or any ghost, there would be a damp spot on his overalls immediately after. Why is he chasing the Boo now? Well, it all happened a long, long, _long_ time ago...

_**--Flashback--**_

_In the land of Sarasaland, a 10 year old Luigi and a 9 year old Daisy were playing a friendly game of tennis._

_"C'mon, Daisy!" The little Luigi said, "You can hit the ball this time!"_

_"O-OK... I'll try!" Daisy said. Luigi served the ball to her. She hit the ball back to him, but he missed it. He wound up flying across the sand, landing on his stomach._

_Luigi stood up and said, "Wow! Nice one, Daisy!" Daisy walked over to him and hit him lightly on the head with her racket, "Ow! What was that for?"_

_"You missed it on purpose!" Daisy said to him, "We'll never get better for the school competition if you keep missing them!"_

_"Sorry! Sorry!" Luigi put his hands up in self-defense, "I'll never miss-"_

_"'I __promise__'!" Daisy said._

_"I __promise__ to never miss the ball again."_

_Daisy sighed, "OK. Let's practice some more."_

_"Right!"_

_**The Next Week...**_

_"And the winner is... LUIGI MARIO!" The announcer said into his microphone as Luigi came up on the stage. The crowd cheered. Luigi waved to everyone surrounding the tennis field. He basked in happiness as the announcer handed him his trophy. It was only a small award, with a racket and a tennis ball on it. Engraved on a plaque read, 'Luigi Mario, Winner of the Mushroom Kingdom Elementary School Tennis Tourney'. Luigi held it up above his head. The crowd clapped their hands harder._

_**--Later That Same Day--**_

_"Wow, congratulations, Luigi!"_

_"Nice job, bro!"_

_Luigi was busily showing off his trophy to Mario and Peach. They participated, too - Luigi and Mario faced off together in the finals._

_"Agh!" Peach screeched, making the brothers cover their ears, "I am SO jealous!"_

_"Hey, maybe next year, Peach." Mario said, "If you can beat me, that is!"_

_"Oh, be quiet, Mario! You and Luigi are always showing off!"_

_"It's true." Daisy appeared behind Luigi and gave him a hug, "You two really do show off a lot!"_

_"Hey, we're just doin' what we do best!" Mario said. Peach pouted._

_"Oh, Luigi, I have something for you!" Daisy said, reaching into her backpack. While most girls her and Peach's age carry purses around (i.e. Peach), Daisy instead carried her book bag from class to class. Daisy pulled out a green cap. On the front of it was a small white circle. In that small white circle was a green 'L'._

_"A hat..." Luigi said, "...that's a few sizes too big..."_

_"Hey, I didn't know your head was so small!" Daisy protested._

_"Well, his head is not as big as his nose!" Mario joked. He and Peach started giggling._

_"You're the one to talk!" Luigi said, "I've seen bigger Yoshi eggs!" Now Luigi and Daisy started laughing. Mario's eyes narrowed. Luigi stopped his laughter to look at Mario. Then, almost immediately. Mario gave chased, a fist raised in the air._

_"Get back here!" Mario called. Daisy and Peach started laughing again._

_**--Back to the Present--**_

When Luigi entered his mansion, he wasn't expecting a Boo to come and swipe his hat off his head. When it did, Luigi remembered Daisy's words shortly after she gave him the hat (and after Mario calmed down):

_'Just promise that you'll keep it safe. I spent three months allowance on that hat!'_

_Must've been quite the hat back then..._ Luigi thought. Then, realization set in. Anger built up in him. Taking out his Poltergust 3000, and chased the ghost.

Luigi continued to run after the Boo for a while, until it did the inevitable: it phased into a wall. Muttering some choice words under his breath, Luigi looked around the area for any doors.

_Bingo!_

A door was behind him a few feet behind him. He backtracked and opened the door. Inside was the room where he captured Melody - the music room. Luigi quietly tip-toed around the various musical instruments, not wanting to scare the Boo out of the room. He saw the ghost on the piano. It was facing away from him. Luigi was determined to get his hat back, and that meant not stepping on a single-

_**Chh!**_

_Crud._

Luigi looked down to see what hes stepped on. A tambourine lied between Luigi's foot and the floor. Luigi looked around the room. Thankfully, the ghost hadn't dissapeared.

_...Strange. It should've fled by now._

Luigi, now more cautious, walked gently towards the Boo. When Luigi got to the piano, he understood why it hadn't flew away.

It was asleep.

_All that chasing must've tuckered the little guys out... I can't blame him. I was running for... what, about an hour? Little guy can run... I mean, fly... float? Aw, I've confused myself._

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Luigi silently took his hat from the Boo's head. Luigi got another glance at the ghost.

_Y'know... When they're asleep, when they're not, like, savage and scary, they're kinda cute._

Luigi put that thought aside - they were still the thing that made a damp spot in his overalls - and headed outside, hat firmly on his head.


End file.
